What You Made Me
by SugarHoney91
Summary: Amu left and Ikuto was crushed. He's been depressed for years and his family and friends don't know what to do. What happens when Amu returns one day? Will he accept her or hate her? Amuto.//The continuing story to We Belong Together//


This fanfic is the continuing story of "We Belong Together" but it can also stand alone. But if you want a better view on everything then I suggest that you also read the first one. There will be a third one called "Love Never Ends" so look for it when it comes out. It sounds like I'm writing a book or something XD Please enjoy!

**Warning: No lemon just lime.**

**What you made me**

The private jet was nearing it's destination with the famous violinist Tsukiyomi Ikuto inside. He bought this private jet a couple of weeks ago because he didn't want to repeat the same incident that happened the last time. There was always some crazy fangirls who approached him at the airport, but lately his popularity has been rising and things started to get out of hand. The last time he left an airport without bodyguards, he found himself in a crowd of screaming fangirls, and he could swear that some of them brushed their hands against _him_. Now when he leaves his house, or maybe more of a mansion, and goes for a walk in town, he has to wear baggy clothes and a cap to hide his identity. But the thing that was still unclear to him was why he had to do all of _this. _He played the fucking violin! How could he get so popular by that? Most of his fans where girls and he knew that it was mostly his looks that got him this far. You would think that they have never seen a rich good looking man before.

Ikuto looked over his schedule today and to his surprise, he was free for most of the day, but tomorrow was a completely different story. His sister, Utau, and her husband, Kukai, were coming back from their honeymoon today. After Amu disappeared a few years ago, those two became a lot closer. Ikuto was happy that she finally come over her brother complex and found someone who could make her happy.

His private jet had finally landed and his personal servants wanted to carry his luggage, but Ikuto insisted that he do it himself. Ikuto got in his long black limo and drove off. As they drove through the center of town, a lot of people stopped and stared at the limo. Thankfully they couldn't see him but he could see them. He looked at the crowd of people with a bored look, that's until he saw a flash of pink and jumped up in his seat. He pressed his face up against the window to see if it was still there. His gaze was intense as he searched trough the crowed but whatever that was, it was gone now. This is really annoying, getting your hoped up for nothing. He leaned back in his seat with a hand over his heart. It's been a long time since his heart has been beating like this. It felt nice.

"Are you in pain, sir?"

Ikuto gave a weak smile. "Yeah."

"Should I drive you to a hospital, sir?"

"No." Ikuto breathed out and focused his gaze out the window.

The limo stopped in front of a mansion with a beautiful big garden. Ikuto got his luggage and walked past all the employees, who had come to great him by the gates. All of this fortune wasn't created by this violin career. After his stepfather went to prison, Ikuto was in control of all the families finances. And he has more money then e knows what to do with. It sounds good, but when you're lonely and only have money as your company the life bites the big one. And it's not like he can go out and meet new people. Everywhere he goes people take a run and jump at him.

Ikuto walked up yo his room and threw his bag on the floor then flopped down on his bed. He reached int his top drawer and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. This has become like his little routine. He comes home, lights a cigarette then goes to sleep.

About and hour later someone woke him up from his so called paradise. Ikuto slowly opened his eyes with an annoyed groan and saw his sister standing in front of him with a pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"Are you smoking again?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you have any idea of what this does to your body?!" Utau yelled at him and threw the disgusting cancer box in the trashcan.

Ikuto groaned. "You're too loud."

"Shut up and get your ass downstairs. Kuukai`s waiting for us and dinner is ready." Utau said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm so glad that you are not afraid to use that devils tongue of yours at me." Ikuto sarcastically said.

"Come on." Utau wined as she dragged Ikuto to the dinning room where Kuukai was waiting for them. Everyone gladly sat around the table and began eating except for Ikuto, who had a splitting headache. Utau has been really worried about her brother lately. He's been eating less and less and he's even begun smoking. This depression of his has been going on for years and Utau believed it was because of Amu`s disappearance. The police had found the real killer and Amu is no longer wanted for murder, but she still hasn't returned. Her parents have hired a lot of people to find her but about a year ago she was officially declared dead when they found no trace of her. Still no one knows that Ikuto hid Amu in his house when she first was charged for murder. He was so sure that she would return to him. Even when people said that she was dead, he wouldn't believe them. But as years withered away so did his hope.

During the entire dinner, Utau tried to get Ikuto to eat something. He took a bite or two but then refused to eat more.

"You have to eat. You've become so thin that you could snap in two." Utau scolded her brother.

"Leave me alone." Ikuto told her.

"I can't! I love you too much!" Utau hugged him so hard that she could have squeezed the life out of him. Even though she had gotten over her brother complex, she was still just as clingy. I didn't bother him anymore when she did stuff like this.

"Love you too. Now get going. Your husband is waiting for you." Ikuto let out a weak smile then he saw his sister's happy face. He waved them goodbye as they drive off towards the theater. This was their agreement. Utua would drag to the theater and the opera, then Kuukai would drag her to a sports game.

Ikuto had had enough for today and decided to sleep. He needed to be well rested for his live interview tomorrow. Ikuto hates doing those stuff but his manager said that it's important to his career.

_Next morning_

Ikuto was in the limo with his manager on their way to the TV show. Yuuki, his manager was going over his schedule today while Ikuto his morning sandwich and drank his coffee.

"Ikuto are you listening?" Yuuki asked.

"Most of the time." Ikuto said as he finished the last of his breakfast.

Yuuki sighed. "We'll go over it again later."

Ikuto just nodded and looked out the window as his manager talked on her cellphone. She was planning his next concert that's in two weeks. Ikuto was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed the limo coming to a stop in front of the studio. As soon as he put a foot outside, he was surrounded by bodyguards. All of them were protecting him from the crazy paparazzi. Why was he so popular? He was a violinist not the King!

He past the flood of cameras without a scratch on him, but the second he was in the building, he was surrounded by a bunch of workers. He was dragged in rooms left and right. People were applying some make up on him and changing his clothes. When they were finally done with him, it was only 5 minuets left before they were on the air.

5,4,3,2...

The cameras started rolling and the hist put one of her best smiles on.

"Welcome to Kisha`s talkshow with Kisha. Today's guest star is the famous violinist, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Applauses and screams could be heard from the audience as the camera turned to Ikuto. He gave everyone a charming smile and half a wave. It was only a small gesture but it seemed to make them happy.

"So tell me Ikuto, how is celebrity life treating you?" Kisha asked.

Ikuto did what he normally did when someone asked him this question. He bent the truth. "Honestly, it's great. I get to explore so many parts of the world and it feels great to be loved by so many people."

"Is there a special lady in your life whom you share this life with?" Kisha had a smug smile on as the question left her lips.

Ikuto took a deep breath and stared at the floor before answering. "No."

"Aww." Kisha tilted her head to the side with a little pout. But her usual playful smile returned. "I guess that means that someday one of us will be your lucky woman."

"Not really." Ikuto leaned on the chair and used his hand to support his head.

"What do you mean? You like men?" Kisha asked with a confused expression.

Ikuto chuckled. "No, no, I like women but my heart is already taken."

"And where is the person who holds your heart?" Everyone in the audience kept quiet and listened intriguingly to this conversation.

"She's gone." Ikuto answered. Everyone on the set almost broke down in tears, even the camera men were reached for the tissues. Ikuto glanced over the audience when suddenly something caught his eye, or someone. He spotted a familiar face with pink bubblegum hair and golden honey eyes. Kisha was a little startled when Ikuto suddenly stood up. Amu was a little frightened when she realized that he saw her presence. She pushed past the others and ran away with Ikuto running after her and calling her name.

"Amu!" Ikuto lost her outside when crazy fans surrounded him. He wanted to push past them and look for her when he was suddenly pulled back inside the studio. The guards pushed the fans away and closed the doors in their faces.

From behind him, Ikuto could hear 9 inch heals hit the floor repeatedly and he knew exactly who it was.

His manager approaching him in long, fast steps with her glasses in her hand. This meant that she was mad. Ikuto held his breath as she stopped in front of him. Her heals made her the same hight as him which made her look even scarier when she's mad.

"Come with me." Ikuto followed her with his hands in his pockets as they walked out the back door and into the limo. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they stared at each other. Ikuto kept a calm look on the outside, although the inside was anything but calm, and Yuuki had a stern look. The limo driver rolled up the window so that he didn't have to see or hear anything.

"What the in living hell is wrong with you?!" Yuuki shouted once the window was completely up. Thank God it was soundproof.

"I..."

"I don't wanna hear any excuses!" Yuuki interrupted him. "Do you understand what you have just done?!"

"I..."

"Don't speak to me!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him with a frown on her face. No one said another word after that. Ikuto tried to sat something a couple of times but was quickly silenced by a deadly glare.

The death ride had finally ended and Ikuto found himself standing in front of his huge house with a sorrowful expression. He couldn't believe that he was so close to Amu and he lost her, again. It was like she was sitting on his hand and then a wind came by and took her swept her away.

Ikuto hurried up to his room, looked through all of the drawers for a pack of cigarettes, but couldn't find any. Stupid Utau had to throw them all out! He groaned and threw himself on the bed. He soon got up again because the phone started ringing but instead of answering it like a normal person would, he threw it out through the window. A maid came in soon after the crash to see if everything was okay but was frightened by the scene in front of her an hurried out again. Ikuto caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, there were beads of sweat on his face, there was an obvious hint of rage in his eyes and he was panting like there was no tomorrow.

"WHY DID SHE LEEAVE ME?!" Ikuto screamed at the top of his lungs as he drove hi head at the mirror, shattering it into little pieces. Drops of blood ran down his face from his forehead.

Footsteps could be heard outside his bedroom door and he knew that it was his servants coming to see what's wrong. The last thing he wanted to do was to deal with their questions so he jumped down from his balcony and landed with skillful cat reflexes.

Night had fallen and the police and private investigators were all over town looking for the missing violinist. His manager called his family members and friends to see if they knew where he was. No on had heard from him and the town started to worry.

Ikuto was hiding in a small alley and hitting the hard brickwall, making his knuckles bleed. So many thoughts passed his mind and he needed something to take his frustration out on. Why did she leave? Why did she come back? _When_ did she come back? With each thought he hit the brickwall even hared then before, when suddenly a gentle par of hands stopped him. Ikuto turned to see who the owner of the soft touch belonged to. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the person who caused all of this pain.

"Amu." he whispered.

"Stop." she pleaded as she brought both of his up to her face and gave them a loving kiss. She didn't seem to care that she was getting blood on her lips. His arms slowly made their way around her waist and pulled her to him overly passionate kiss. It was almost like he didn't believe that she was really here. The blood on his face dripped down on her cheeks. She ran her cold fingers through his messy hair as the kiss became rougher.

The cold of the night had gotten worse so Amu brought him to her apartment to warm him up. The idiot had been hours in the freezing cold with only a T-shirt. How stupid can you be not to bring a jacket? Amu went to get a warm bath ready for him while he sat on the couch, still dead silent. Amu turned of the water once the tub was filled and went to get Ikuto.

"Come on. You'll catch a cold." Amu guided him to the bathroom and helped him to take his clothes off. Ikuto sat silently in the tub and Amu got a sponge to clean him because Ikuto wouldn't do anything. She washed the blood off him and carefully washed his wound. Her fingers tangled with his hair making sure that she washed every inch of it with shampoo. It was a nice starwberry scented shampoo and Amu smiled to herself as she inhaled the scent of her favorite fruit.

Amu put his blood stained clothes in the washer and since he had nothing else to wear, he had to borrow Amu`s bathrobe. She had just finished bandaging his hands and put a big bandage on his forehead.

Amu got down on her knees in front of him on the floor. "Please say something."

"How long have you been back?" Ikuto still refused to make eye contact.

"I came back two weeks ago and got this apartment and a job as a waitress in a café." Amu explained.

Ikuto laughed. "Thanks you telling me."

"I'm sorry but I was waiting for the right time.."

"You call this the right time?!" Ikuto screamed at her.

"Okay, fine! I got scared!" Amu screamed back with tears in her eyes.

"Do you hate me?! Is that why you left me all alone?!"

"I don't hate you!"

"Then why did you rip my heart out?!" Ikuto had pinned Amu down to the floor in an iron grip. The look in his eyes scared Amu.

"I did it to protect you. If I had stayed then it would have caused trouble for you." Amu whispered. Her heart almost beat it's way out of her chest.

"Idiot." Ikuto`s lips crashed down on hers forcefully. Their tongues danced together as Ikuto`s injured hands went underneath her sweater. He lowered his head and kissed her stomach as he continued to remove her shirt. His kisses were rough and Amu has several bite marks on her body.

Amu`s sweater, bra and pants were tossed across the room. Things started to scare Amu. Her lips hurt from his kisses and he wasn't at all gentle with her. Her hands were forcefully held over head, she tried to wiggle herself free but he was to damp strong. He pushed his tongue past her lips and inside her mouth but quickly pulled away from the kiss when he felt a sharp pain. She bit him, hard.

"What are you doing?! That hurt!" Ikuto released her stood up while Amu sat on the floor and tried to cover herself up.

"You don't that _this_ hurt? Are you mad at me? Is that why you want to hurt me so badly?" Amu searched the room for her clothes. Eventually found them.

"Of course I am mad at you!" Ikuto yelled at her, making her freeze when she was zipping up her pants. "_You_ left _me_. I have a right to be mad at you."

Ikuto went in the bathroom to get his freshly washed clothes, but there were still some blood stained. Amu put on her sweater and followed him. The robe had slipped off his body and he was changing right in font of her. She averted her eyes from him with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Don't tell me that you are embarrassed? You've seen me naked before." Ikuto said in a bored tone as he finished changing.

"I know but you've..._g-grown_." Amu said.

Ikuto had a smirk placed on his face as he sneaked up behind her and squeezed her breasts. "So have you."

"I'm sorry." Amu whispered.

"For growing?" Ikuto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For leaving." Tears dripped down from her golden eyes. Her bangs covered most of her face to hide it.

Ikuto`s arms trailed around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders. "Do you plan to leave again?"

"No." Amu sobbed.

"Then I forgive you." he huskily whispered in her ear.

After a few more minuets of hugging and kissing, they decided that it was time for Ikuto to go home and tell everyone that he wasn't missing. Amu waited for him outside her apartment door. He said he needed to take care of something before they left, but he wouldn't tell her what. Eventually Ikuto came out with a small smirk on his lips. Amu looked at him curiously as she locked the door.

"What are you so happy about?" Amu asked.

"You'll see." Ikuto placed his arm over her shoulders and brought her closer to him. They had to stay in the small dark alleys so that no one would spot them, at least not until they got home. While they were walking, Amu told him where and what she'd been doing when she was gone. Apparently she's been traveling all over the place using fake names. No wonder that no one has heard from her. Then they started to talk about Ikuto`s life. Amu was happy to hear about his carrer but tat happy face of hers disappeared when she heard about his depression and he even started smoking. She hadn't thought that it would affect him that much.

The police sirens got a lot clearer once they reached his house, or mansion. Amu`s jaw hit the ground when she saw the size of the thing.

"Ikuto!" his manager had spotted them and ran towards him.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi are you alright? Where were you?!" are you hurt?" the police threw questions at him from left and right.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Sorry to worry all of you." Ikuto raised his hands in the air to calm everyone down but it seemed to have the opposite affect.

"How can you be fine?! Your hands are injured and so is your forehead!" Yuuki yelled and dragged him off to an ambulance nearby.

"I'm fine, I-"

"Ikuto!" he heard Amu call his name. Ikuto turned around and saw that the police wouldn't let Amu get through. Of course they wouldn't, they didn't know who she was.

"It's okay. Let her through." Ikuto told them. They hesitated at first but let her go anyway. Amu ran up to him and hugged him. From the corner of his eye Ikuto could see a confused Yuuki.

"Get all the police cars and ambulances away, and I'll meet you inside." Yuuki didn't ask any questions. She just did what she was told.

Almost an hour later all of the _unwanted guests_ were gone and Yuuki demanded an explanation from him. He promised to tell her everything during dinner. While the maid prepared their meal, Ikuto sat on the livingroom with a tired Amu on his lap. Yuuki sat on the couch right across form them and watched as Ikuto played with Amu`s pink hair. The maid came in the room and announced that dinner was ready. Ikuto and the other two sat down at the dining table and he was about to eat his dinner when he realized that it could be difficult with his injures. Amu noticed this and offered to feed him.

Yuuki was enjoying this little scene. This was the first time she had seen him so happy. Yuuki was almost in a daze as she watched the two love birds, but soon snapped out of it when she remembered that she had no idea of what this girls was.

"Ikuto, who is she?" Yuuki asked.

"This is Amu. Amu, this is my manager Yuuki." Ikuto interrupted them.

"Wait!Wait!" Yuuki needed a moment to suck this in. "This is _the_ Amu?"

"Yes." Ikuto answered.

"The Amu that left you?" Yuuki wanted to make sure.

"Yes." Amu still felt incredibly guilty for that. Ikuto noticed this and sent a sharp glare to Yuuki.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Ikuto told them. "What matters is that she's back and she's staying."

After dinner and some more small talk, Amu decided that it was time to go home but Ikuto had a different thing in mind.

"Why can't I go home? It's past midnight." Amu said.

"Because you live here now." Ikuto sat down on the couch and watched her reaction.

"W-What? B-But my stuff..." Amu barely got the words out of her mouth.

"I'll send someone for them in the morning." Ikuto said.

"I can't live here." Amu said.

"Why not?" Ikuto wondered.

Amu desperately searched for an excuse. "I-It's too big."

"No problem. First thing tomorrow I will buy a smaller house." Ikuto sat up and patted the empty place next to him.

"You can't be serious." But Amu knew by the look on his face that he really was serious. "Why would you do that?"

Ikuto thought that the answer was already obvious. "Because it's for you."

"You really want me to live here?" Amu asked.

"More then anything." Ikuto said with a straight face.

Amu nodded. "Then I guess I'm moving in."

Ikuto was so happy that he pulled Amu down on the couch with him and tackled her with kisses and tickled her until she was crying from laughter. Their little couples moment was interrupted by an not so subtle cough.

"How about you two get some rest because Ikuto has a big day tomorrow." Yuuki said before leaving for her own home.

Both of them followed her advice and went up to Ikuto`s room. Since Amu didn't have any clothes here, she had to borrow one of Ikuto`s big shirts to sleep in. Amu cuddled closer to Ikuto as they drifted off to dreamworld.

"WAKE UP!" Yuuki came bursting into Ikuto`s room the next morning. "We have a big problem!"

Ikuto growled in annoyance as he sat up in bed. "What problem? Can't it wait?"

"What's with all the noise?" Amu asked as she sat up next to Ikuto with her hair pointing in every direction. "I was having a good dream."

"Look! Look!" Yuuki threw herself over the remote and turned on the widescreen TV Ikuto had in his bedroom. Yuuki turned on the news and what they saw brought a shocked expression to everyone's faces. They showed how Ikuto ran out on a TV show, just like he did yesterday. But what it didn't show was that he was chasing Amu. For now, everyone thought that he was crazy. This was definitely not good for his career.

"What do we do now?" Ikuto said with a sigh.

"We have another live interview in a couple of hours and you will explain everything." Yuuki told him and turned off the TV.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Amu assured Ikuto with a peek on the cheek.

"Wait! What about Amu? Does she come with me?" Ikuto wondered. And if she does come or not, does he tell the entire truth? Shouled he tell evereyone that he fell in love with her and then Amu got wanted for murder, then she left and broke his heart. Or maybe he should just airbrush the truth?

"I think it would be a good thing if she came with you, but my biggest worry is what you are going to tell them." Yuuki said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ikuto wrapped his arm around Amu as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"The truth will probably be our best choice. They'll surely find out sooner or later. Better dealing with this problem now then later." Yuuki gave Ikuto all the instructions of when and where they had to be later before she took her leave. Amu and Ikuto took turns on taking a shower but Ikuto wanted it a different way. His perverted side hasn't changed one bit.

Once they both had gotten dressed and everything, Ikuto`s servants had brought Amu`s clothes over and Amu had insisted to go with them. Ikuto waited on the front steps for the moving crew and Amu to return. They finally had come back and Amu approached him with a frown on her face.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked.

Amu`s frown was still placed on her face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out something that belonged to Ikuto. He tried so hard to hold in his laughter but failed miserably. He had almost forgotten about his little _surprise _that he left in her house.

"I believe that these are yours." Amu said and gave him the boxers.

Ikuto, who was still laughing like a mad man, leaned against the wall next to the front door to balance himself as tears formed in his eyes. He finally managed to calm down a little. "So you found them?"

"No," Amu paused when a couple of men walked passed them carrying some of Amu`s boxes, and they were laughing. "But they did."

Ikuto fell down on the ground as he burst out laughing again. The vein on Amu`s forehead got a lot bigger as Ikuto pulled her down on his lap. She tried to push herself free but his strength couldn't be compared with hers. She finally calmed down and rested in his arms but quickly got irritated again when he placed his boxers on top of her head. She glared daggers at him while he just had a playful smirk on his lips. He brought her closer so that their noses touched. His eyes pierced inside her which made it hard for her to stay mad at him.

"Nice hat." Yuuki interrupted their little romantic moment.

Ikuto could see several new veins form on Amu`s head so he decided that the safest thing for him would be to run, so he did. Amu ran after him screaming, ready to attack him with his underwear.

Yuuki could see that this would take time so she pulled out her cellphone from her bag and canceled the interview Ikuto had later. Those two needed some time together.

The End

**Please review!**

**Let me know if there are any spelling mistakes or something. I'm so tired and this story is so long, I just don't have the energy to read it and see for myself. **


End file.
